The Mission
by GamingLegend
Summary: Sledge, Glaz and some new recruits are sent on what they believe is a normal mission. Little do they know the target is more than they seem


**Hey guys, and gals. GamingLegend here. Thanks for taking the time to read this, hope you enjoy and leave a review if you think it's good/crap. Bye and hope to see y'all again**

 **Edit: thank you for someone telling me I had the year wrong by quite a bit**

The Mission

The cold wind chilled him through to his bones. The crisp night air froze his breath, turning it into mist before his eyes. He looked at his watch, it read 0347, 3rd May, 2017 In exactly 13 minutes his target would appear and he could undertake his mission. He knew he had to move fast otherwise he'd miss his brief opportunity. He silently, but swiftly rose to his feet, constantly checking his surroundings. He sprinted the 20 meters to the abandoned church. As he reached its decrepit, rotten doors. He peaked through its crumbling walls into the bombed out chapel. He pushed open the doors and began to ascend the belltower. He lay down, opened his bipod, positioned his rifle and looked at his watch. 0356. He had made it.

A radio squawked in the darkness "Sledge it's Glaz. I'm in positions, you have clearance to breach. Over" "Got it, breaching now. Over". Sledge hefted his hammer above his head and brought it down into the flimsy wooden barricade. "Go, go, go!" He yelled as 3 new recruits burst into the house. A volley of gunfire hit the wall above their heads forcing them to cover. A flashbang was thrown over the cover, blinding the enemy making him retreat upstairs. As the recruits swept the room Sledge entered and focused his weapon on the stairs. He motioned with his fingers for the recruits to slowly advance upstairs and watch out. As they made it upstairs, Sledge heard the familiar sound of bullet hitting flesh and saw one of the recruits go down in a crumpled heap. He fired two shots in the direction of the attacker and moved up to the wall. A second later he saw the wall next to him explode into splinters as a breaching charge detonated. Sledge moved swiftly into the room followed by the recruits. A terrorist started to fire at the group but was taken down in a hail of bullets from Sledge. The sound of cracking wood alerted Sledge and one of the recruits as they dived out of the way. The second recruit wasn't so lucky and was met with a shotgun blast to the back, splitting him open. Before Sledge could react the remaining recruit drilled the terrorist with rounds from his P226 killing him. Sledge took a deep breath before moving to one of the windows and smashing it open with his hammer. He dragged the bound, gagged and hooded figure over to the window "Glaz, take the shot. Over".

Glaz, on receiving the order, repositioned his rifle. He lined the sights up perfectly with the target's head, taking a few breaths to calm his nerves, placing his finger around the trigger and squeezing it. A soft crackle emitted from the barrel of his rifle and the kickback knocked him out of position slightly. However the task was over "that's what traitors get" he spat as he stood up, grabbed his rifle and and descended the tower.

Sledge watched as the lifeless body of Jäger fell to the floor "and good riddance too" he said as he kicked the body. He turned to the recruit "it's done" as his motioned towards the stairs, signalling it was time to go. As they moved down the stairs, Sledge thought he heard something but shrugged it off. At that moment a terrorist wearing a bomb vest ran out of the downstairs bathroom. Unable to react Sledge watched as the terrorist rushed him. Thinking this was his last moments, he began to silently pray for forgiveness for all the lives he had taken. Before the terrorist could reach them however, the recruit dropped all of his weapons and speared the terrorist to the floor, fighting for the detonator. "Run!" He screamed as Sledge sprinted out of the house. Before he had made it no more than 5 meters before an explosions threw him forwards as the house collapsed. Sledge carefully stood up, looked around and then headed towards the church Glaz was in to celebrate a job well done


End file.
